


I Think I'm Falling For You: What Should I Do?

by Serenity70peace45



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Hino Rei, Asexuality, Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, Eventual Aino Minako/Hino Rei, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Goofy Aino Minako, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pansexual Aino Minako, Pansexual Character, Relationship Negotiation, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity70peace45/pseuds/Serenity70peace45
Summary: Rei and Minako discuss a change in their relationship after the manga's 'demon incident' story. Minako has something that she really needs to tell Rei. Hopefully, she'll hear her out.
Relationships: Aino Minako & Hino Rei, Aino Minako & Tenoh Haruka, Aino Minako/Hino Rei, Past Aino Minako/Kunzite, Past Hino Rei/Jadeite
Kudos: 13





	I Think I'm Falling For You: What Should I Do?

**Author's Note:**

> In this house, we support all LGBTQIA plus folks. If a relationship like this upsets or offends you, please don't read. I also tried to have Rei be an asexual on the spectrum who isn't opposed to romance but doesn't like or want sex. Let me know if I wrote this representation badly because I'm going off my own research and experiences here. I hope you guys enjoy this.

Rei and Minako had experienced a very weird and bizarre day. In order to save Rei from being possessed by a demon, Minako had to kiss her. That way the demon would be exorcised from Rei’s body so that she could be whole again. Seems simple enough, right?

Problem is, Minako didn’t expect to gain “feelings” for Rei after the experience. She didn’t expect to start seeing Rei as maybe more than a friend afterward. Minako was totally straight, right? Then again, she did have feelings for other women sometimes like in the case of her crush on Tenoh Haruka. A person who was very gender fluid and did present as female often. Even though her crushes are mostly directed towards men, she did find women attractive sometimes too. No, no, what was she thinking?

Rei wasn’t interested in anyone, especially women! She was becoming a priestess for goodness sakes! Rei had sworn off relationships too. Rei was dedicated to her goals of becoming a priestess and being a good sailor scout. These were her dreams! Minako wasn’t going to ruin their relationship and Rei’s dreams because she caught “feelings.” Maybe I just ask her. See what she thinks. She is my co-leader when it comes to the team. Might as well peel this painful band-aid off before someone gets hurt. Minako then finished her mental debate and walked over to Rei. Rei had just finished her talk with police officers who were concerned about the demon incident.

Minako told Rei, “I need to talk to you about something. I...think that I like you. You know like you. I know you probably don’t feel the same. I am surprised for sure. I thought I was straight or maybe not even over what happened to my original soulmate Kunzite. I didn’t expect to fall in love again. I’ve had crushes before, but this feels more concrete. Maybe it’s because we're close friends? Gosh, I don’t want to lose your friendship either! This is such a bad idea…”

Rei was stunned for a moment or two. Then she immediately went over to a panicking Minako to calm her down before she hurt herself. After Minako calmed down, Rei hugged and held her close. Trying to reassure her friend that she wasn’t angry. That she was just surprised. 

Rei said, “Minako, I like you as a friend. Even if I wanted to take this further, I can’t. I swore off love after losing my soulmate from the Old Moon Kingdom. Plus, I’m very much asexual. Minako, please know that I wouldn’t give up our friendship for anything. I don’t mind being close to you. I wouldn’t even mind living together, owning pets, hugging you, and waking up to you nearby. I just don’t want or need sex ever. I can’t give you that kind of physical love.”

Minako said, “What if we never ever had sex? Just be friends with the extra benefit of loving each other without sex? I know gay marriage is illegal in Japan, but maybe we can just live together peacefully if we ever do fall in love?”

Rei was puzzled. What exactly was Minako suggesting? She didn’t seem all that repulsed by the fact that Rei was asexual and vowed to never have sex. Most guys that Rei knew would be pissed by this. Was this some kind of joke or dream? Was Rei hallucinating?

Slowly, Rei said, “What are you proposing, Minako?”

Minako said, “I propose we give this relationship a shot. If it works, great. If not, we can still be friends. This is hard for me too Rei. I am exploring my sexuality and seeing sides of myself that I never knew existed. As for your asexuality, I don’t really mind. I prefer to see you happy, comfortable, and in love with me in your own special way over having sex anyways.”

Rei blinked a few times. Then raced over to hug Minako. She knew Minako was taking a risk of having her heart heavily and badly broken but she was doing so anyway. 

Minako said, “Can I take this as a yes? I am already planning to take you on a date to one of our school festivals or even to our favorite arcade.”

Rei sighed and said, “Fine, you doofus. Will try this. Just know that I’m serious about all of this. No trying to force me to “change my mind” later. I will not be forcefully changed or converted.”

Minako, jumping with joy, said, “Don’t worry I won’t do that. I’m just so excited that you agreed to go out with me. Like I said before, I want you to be comfortable and happy. I don’t mind taking our time either. We’re still young and I’m still trying to figure myself out.”

Rei smiled at Minako. The two girls then proceeded to hold hands as Minako led the way to a bakery nearby Rei’s school. 

Rei still had some doubts about this relationship. Whether it would work out or not. However with Minako by her side, smiling like a Cheshire Cat, she knew that things may be alright after all. They had all the time in the world to fall in love if they wanted to.


End file.
